Mitchell Tennis (Series)
The Mitchell Tennis series is a series of five tennis games that feature Mitchell and his friends playing tennis. These games include Mitchell Tennis for the Nintendo 64, PlayStation, Dreamcast and PC, Mitchell Tennis: Power Tour for the Nintendo DS and PlayStation Portable, Mitchell Power Tennis for the GameCube, PlayStation 2, Xbox and PC, and New Play Control! Mitchell Power Tennis for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and PC, Mitchell Tennis Open for the Nintendo 3DS and PlayStation Vita, as well as Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash for the Wii U, PlayStation 4 and The Xbox One and introducing a brand-new Mitchell Tennis title that will be released in the Q1 2018 known as Mitchell Tennis Aces for the Nintendo Switch, PlayStation 4, The Xbox One and PC. Half of the series have a very large amount of characters, that were only featured in the Mitchell Tennis series. It is the sister series of the ''Mitchell Golf'' series. Main Games Ports ''New Play Control! Mitchell Power Tennis This game is a port of ''Mitchell Power Tennis for the Wii, PlayStation 3, Xbox 360. For the Wii version of Mitchell Power Tennis (via the New Play Control! lineup), the controls are not like the Nintendo Gamecube version, since the game makes use of the Wii's motion controls. This version includes a tutorial movie to demonstrate how to use the Wii Remote in this game. Players can choose to play with the Wii Remote only, or with the Wii Remote/Nunchuk combination for advanced control of playable character participants. The PlayStation move controls are not like the PlayStation 2 version, since the game also makes use of the PlayStation Move's motion controls. The PS3 version includes a tutorial movie to demonstrate how to use the PlayStation Move Remote in this game. Players can choose to play with the PlayStation Move Remote only for advanced control of playable character participants. The Xbox Kinect controls are not like the original Xbox version, since the game also makes use of The Xbox Kinect's motion controls. it enables users to control and interact with the use interface using gestures and spoken commands. Gameplay Menu In the six installments of the Mario Tennis series, many gameplay menus appear. Below is a list of them in alphabetical order. Courts In the six installments of the Mitchell Tennis series, many tennis courts appear. Below is a list of them in alphabetical order. ''Mario Tennis'' (Nintendo 64) * Dark World - Bowser Court * Donkey Kong Jungle - Donkey Kong Court * Mario Bros. - Mario Bros. Court, Super Mario Court * Peach's Castle - Mario & Luigi Court, Peach Court * Wario's Place - Wario & Waluigi Court, Wario Court, Waluigi Court * Yoshi's Island - Baby Mario & Yoshi Court, Birdo & Yoshi Court, Yoshi Court ''Mario Tennis'' (Game Boy Color) * Donkey Kong Jungle - Jungle Court * Mario Bros. - Star Court * Peach's Castle - Castle Court * Wario's Place - Warehouse Court * Yoshi's Island - Tropics Court ''Mario Power Tennis * '''Dark World' - Bowser's Castle Court * Donkey Kong Jungle - DK Jungle Court * Isle Delfino - Delfino Plaza Court * Luigi's Mansion - Luigi's Mansion * Mario Bros. - Mario Classic Court * Ricco Harbor - Gooper Blooper Court * Stadium Area - Peach Dome Court * Wario's Place - Wario Factory Court ''Mario Tennis Open * '''Comet Observatory' - Galaxy Arena * Dark World - Bowser's Castle * Donkey Kong Jungle - DK Jungle * Ice-themed court - Penguin Iceberg * Mushroom-themed court - Mushroom Valley * Peach's Castle - Peach's Palace * Stadium Area - Mario Stadium * Wario's Place - Wario Dunes ''Mitchell Tennis: Ultra Smash * '''Ice-themed court' - Ice Court * Mitchell Land-themed court - Mitchell Court * Marquessa Land-themed court - Marquessa Court * Stadium Area - Hard Court, Clay Court, Grass Court, Carpet Court, Mushroom Court, Sand Court, Ice Court, Rebound Court, Morph Court Playable characters In the seven installments of the Mario Tennis series, many Mario characters appear. Below is a list of them in alphabetical order. Trivia * In Nickelodeon Monopoly, there is a Item Monitor/Piggybank Monitor card that rewards $100 for winning a tennis tournament. * Mitchell, Gavin, Carolyn and Jennifer are the only characters that are playable in every Mitchell Tennis game to date. ** Marquessa, Martin, and Kayla have also appeared in all of the main Mitchell Tennis game titles. * Gavin is the only playable character to appear as a default character in every game. it:Mitchell Tennis (series) * Category:Game Series Category:Sports Games Category: MVMpedia Games by Series Paramount franchises